Fairy Dust
by Cyber Clash
Summary: She was to be executed, but she escaped her death. Now this handsome stranger has found her, but what will happen? He has never seen anything like her.She was only 5 inches tall. Her wings were beautiful too. Yes she was a fairy. GaaraxSakura SakuraxGaara


"Sakura," said she, the Queen of the realm, "I see you made it on time. Hmm, what a pity. Nobody wants you here."

I wish I could have just ignored her. I wish she'd leave me alone. Every chance she go t she would tell me ugly things._ "Oh Sakura, you wings are looking dreadful today." "Oh Sakura, your hair is out of place." "Oh Sakura, Sakura, Sakura." _ I can't really ignore her, since she is the queen. I have to suffer silently and say "I am dreadfully sorry Your Majesty." Over my 200 years of life I have learned to accept it and not lash out. I would most likely be banished if I said something offensive to her.

"It's quite alright, dear. Everyone will ignore you, just the same," without another glance she walked away with her court in laughter. One of them snorted and said some dirty remark about me, and again they laughed and pointed in my direction.

She had been getting worse and worse these past few years though, but what Queen that had to give up her throne wouldn't be? Yes, this was finally going to be the night. After tonight she would no longer be able to control me, embarrass me, or make fun of me. I could already imagine the look on her face when the star did not choose her. Why would it choose her again? She had not been a fair queen; in fact, she had done things a queen should never do. She had taken as her king Choji, and later said that he had betrayed her. She said that her beloved Choji had committed adultery. That was one of the biggest crimes in this world, that and letting humans see you. One did not have to worry about the latter, for there were only humans past the roots of the Tree of Time. Anyways, the Queen said that her Kiba had committed adultery, but at the same time she had been losing her interest in Choji and had her eye on Kiba. Her love for Kiba was growing although I think I am the only one who noticed or cared to notice, for Kiba was in her court of elite fairies; of course they spend a lot of time together. Who would notice that? Choji would be put to death tonight, because of his betrayal. He pleaded not guilty, but in this world, the queen was of higher power than the king himself, and she being the judge, sentenced him to death this very night.

I looked at the queen, she had shooed her followers and she went up into her chambers, saying she had a headache that she would take a short rest. I followed her to her room and when she slipped into her bathroom I quickly hid in her closet. She came out of her bathroom and laid on her bed. Shortly after, there was a quiet knock on the door and Kiba walked in.

"My love, I have waited years for this moment," was all I needed to hear to confirm my suspicions. Of course! Queen Ino blamed Choji of adultery so she could be with Kiba! She thought that the star would pick her again and she and Kiba would reign together for another 500 years. I had to stop this! She won't get away with this!

Tonight was the night of the Great Shooting Star. It only happens every 500 years. We have a great festival that lasts several days. And on the day of the Great Shooting Star, a new fairy Queen gets picked. The shooting star decides. When nighttime falls, and all is silent, a large shooting star falls from the night sky. All the fairies in the kingdom watch in awe as it heads towards us. The Star will head towards all of the fairies and burst into a million tiny particles, or star dust. It looks like glitter, and covers only the new fairy Queen.

I waited till they…well, consummated their love and I slipped away. I had to tell someone what the queen was doing! It was illegal! Not to mention poor, sweet King Choji would be put to death! I ran to the nearest flower and stood upon it. "Everyone listen to me!" I yelled loudly. Everyone at the festival stopped what they were doing and stared in anger at me. I hoped they would listen to me. "Queen Ino has been sleeping with Kiba! She wants to kill dear King Choji so she can be with Kiba! Can't you see? She's the one who committed adultery! She needs to be stopped!"

I was always an outcast in the fairy realm. Everyone shunned me. Maybe it was the way I acted, or maybe my pink hair. All the fairies said I was cursed. My wings were odd too. They sparkled whenever I was happy, or even when I was angry or scared. Any show of over emotion and my black wings would sparkle like glitter. This glitter, or fairy dust, is said to have magical powers, but not in this world. So whenever I got done the fairies just stared, until the queen spoke up. "She lies! She just wants me dead! She must be banished at once!"

The music had stopped playing, the laughter had died. Beautiful beings had stopped eating and celebrating. The night sky was illuminated by the bright, shining stars. No creature could ask for a better night but now I guess I had ruined it.

At that very moment all the fairies came at me. Some threw rocks or whatever was handy others started chasing me. So I did the only thing I could think to do, I flew. I headed towards the Tree of Time, but one of them got me. The other fairies cheered wildly but stopped abruptly and pointed towards the night sky. The star! It was falling towards us! It was so dangerously close that I closed my eyes. It was all over for me. After some moments of silence I opened my eyes, why had they not killed me yet? They all stared at me and that's when I realized that I was covered in what looked like…glitter! Me? It had chosen me?

This did not change anything. The fairies and the previous fairy Queen, Ino, were still outraged. They said there was no way in hell I was to be queen, so they did the one thing they could to stop me from being queen. They cut off my wings. Well they tried anyway; they only broke my wings. The fairy that had caught me had let me go, because of the shock. I took the opportunity and I flew away as fast as I could and escaped into the human realm, going through the Tree of Time's roots. Many had gone into the human world, but none had ever come back. Although it is forbidden, it is better to be alive then dead.

Never again shall I return to that place I once called home…

I had done it. I had escaped, but barely. I now found myself in some dreadful forest. This was nothing like home. Back home, the fields were full of flowers and cheery little creatures. Nothing was ever mean or malevolent…well except other fairies. I landed in some woods across a river. This place was so dreadful. It was dark and silent, only the sounds of crying wolves could be heard. If one of those was to get me, well I'd be eaten. You see, I'm only 5 inches tall.

I dragged myself to the river. I figured that I should follow the river, it might take me somewhere. I walked and walked, but I was in agony. My poor beautiful wings were throbbing with pain. The rushing of the river did not sooth me, but made my headache worse. Not only that, but my clothes were torn. My shoes laced all the way up to my thighs and my black dress was ragged.

I headed towards a rock when across the river, I saw a strange glowing. It looked like fire, but why would there be a fire in the middle of the woods? I headed towards it. I might as well be warm tonight. I painfully forced my wings to take me across the roaring water, but the pain was too great. I let out a scream of pain as I landed safely on the other side. As soon as I had stopped screaming, I heard rustling by the fire.

"Of course! There had to have been someone to make the fire! I'm so stupid!" I thought to myself. I tried to crawl to the nearest tree for cover but it was too late! An enormous man spotted me and picked me up. He lifted me up to his face and examined me closely. I don't know what came over me. I stared into his beautiful cyan eyes and fainted.


End file.
